Hold You
by accionix
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are in bed but Caroline is supposed to meet Elena in half an hour. Klaus doesn't plan on letting her leave anytime soon. Fluffy One-shot. KLAROLINE.


My super short one-shot of Klaroline. I've been feeling really sad because nothing is still happening with them other than that kiss on 5x11. I need something happy and fluffy for once, so here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh, what time is it," Caroline slurred as she woke to the morning sun blinding her eyes. She blinked twice glancing around the room before dragging herself up to look at the time.

"Who knows," the man next to her with the same tiredness replied. She smiled as her eyes landed on the shirtless figure, sleeping on his stomach, face buried in his pillow, Klaus looked handsome and sleepy. He opened one eye to watch her out of curiosity as she covered herself in their sheets before propping herself up on her elbows.

"Morning," she whispered as she reached over to kiss him on the lips, her hair falling over her face.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he replied huskily as he lifted himself up to look at her clearly.

She was beautiful and perfect he thought to himself.

Klaus smiled, moving closer to her and kissing the middle of her chest, loving every minute of being in bed with her like this. Them alone with their warmth and nakedness, with no one to disapprove of them. Just pure happiness. He sighed.

Caroline loves the time she gets to spend with Klaus as well, in his bed doing nothing but lazing around.

Looking at him, she grabs his face and kisses him lightly. She feels him smile at the contact of their lips and she continues to kiss him until she feels him return the affection. Her arms wrap around his neck and he deepens their kiss until a moan escapes her lips. Klaus smirks and grabs the back of her neck, wanting to be able to kiss every inch of her mouth. Caroline drags him down and sits on top of him, both wanting to touch each other as much as possible. Klaus kisses her jaw, the spot behind her ear, her neck, all the places he knew she liked best. Caroline turns her neck giving Klaus easy access to a very sensitive area.

She opens her eyes only for it to land on the bright numbers of the clock sitting on the night stand. She breaks their kiss with a gasp, immediately receiving a grunt of disapproval from Klaus.

"Shoot! I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Elena in half an hour," she panicked crawling off of Klaus and picking her clothes up off the ground.

Caroline pulls her underwear up to her waist before she feels a strong arm wrap around her and pull her backwards.

"No," Klaus groaned into her neck. "Please stay, love."

She giggled, Caroline loved it when he acted like a spoiled child, especially towards her.

"I can't, I promised Elena I'd go with her to help her and Bonnie move into their new dorm today," she explained, instantly regretting the commitment she had made to Elena and wanting very badly to stay in bed with this positively handsome man.

"Doesn't she have Damon doing that for her already?" he started as he trailed kisses down her back hopefully to distract her from leaving.

"But it's not the same," she turned around to pout. "We promised each other since we were kids that we would be there to help one another move into our new houses!"

There was a pause before she heard him sigh.

"Alright," his voice was dripping in defeat as he watched her remove herself from his grasp and pick up the remainder of clothing that seemed to disappear during their little "game" last night.

"And you," she walked to the other side of the bed and kissed his shoulder "time for you to get up!"

"No thank you, I was _not _planning on leaving this bed today and neither should you." He returned to sit up on his side of the bed positioning his hands behind his head and continued to watch her follow the trail of clothing around the room.

Caroline looked at him once more and caught him giving her the face. She rolled her eyes as she watched him attempt to beg her to stay with those big blue eyes of his. Klaus knew she wouldn't be able to resist them. Caroline wasn't falling for _that_ again, but still, his efforts in making her stay made her heart melt.

She giggled. "Fine!" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes once more, throwing herself on the bed and continued to giggle. "But only ten minutes," she negotiated with a stern finger.

"No way, love. I'm not letting you go anywhere today." He laughed before grabbing her and kissing her softly on the lips, hoping to continue the fun that they had last night.

* * *

How was it? This is the first Klaroline fic that I've actually finished. Well, as you can tell, it's very short. But how was it?

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS PLEASE! Thank you!**


End file.
